My Brother's Keeper
by Hardyzschic
Summary: Sequel to The Paramedic. Matt decides that "the change" is the best way for him to continue looking out for his baby brother.


My Brothers Keeper By: Hardyzschic  
  
The coppery smell of his blood over whelmed my nostrils as it flowed past my lips and into my fangs. It held a tinge of fear; no maybe shock was a better word, because I know he trusted me and would never be scared of me. His body was trembling now as I slid my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to my chest. I can remember what he was going through, my own changing was much more violent though. I knew all along he would be my first victim to bring over. Oh its not that the thought hasn't occurred to me before now, and its not like I haven't ha my fair share of blood to drink. Its just that I wanted the first human I brought over to be someone I would enjoy spending time with, someone that was special to me..someone I could teach the things that I was never taught. This is perfect.just perfect.I thought and smiled to myself as I continued my assault on his neck. I pulled his weight back against me and slid down beside the bed in the hotel room, pulling him along with me as I went, no need to make a mess on the bed after all. He was making little gurgling sounds in his throat and I knew that death was approaching him. I knew it was the scariest moment he would ever face, but once it was over he would know a life the likes of which he had never dreamed. He would no longer have to cling to the youth he treasured, for it would be his forever. His battered and broken body would be like new, and could take any punishment that could be dealt out. He could continue his in ring life, and the vivacious night- life he loved so well, and there were, in fact, little known ways for our kind to go out in the day- time. This was the best for us both. I wouldn't have to watch him grow old now. I wouldn't have to watch him become maimed and crippled. I wouldn't have to watch him face death at an agonizingly slow pace. We would both hold onto our youth and vigor together. The gurgling was not as noticeable now, and I knew that it was at this point; his life was beginning to flash before his eyes. As I continued to suck away his life force I pondered which memories were making themselves prevalent in his brain. I wondered if they were some of the same ones that visited me at my death, but knowing him the way I did I knew in a instant his memories were just that, they were unique to him, they were his. I knew the memories were getting stronger as his body went rigid and began to buck. His back arched and his shoulders pressed strongly against me. I was proud of him for fighting the way he was, but I could tell by his latest burst of energy that the end was coming soon. Hold on, just a little bit more my sweet little one, and it will all be over. Just a little while longer and you will begin life anew. Everything is going to change for you my little one, but not to worry. I will be right here beside you the whole way. You won't ever have to go through your new life with questions and fears. I will be here for you, just like I wished someone had been for me after I was changed. His body gave one last violent jerk and then slumped against me. The end had finally claimed him. I released my hold on his shoulder and he slid down till he lying prone across my lap. I sat there for a moment looking at his pale face and licking my lips. For a moment I had a wave of guilt wash over me, as the finality of what I had done slowly began to sink in. Then I pulled out the blade that I kept in my back pocket and smiled as I felt the cool steel slide across my wrist. I wrapped my other hand around my wounded wrist and squeezed till I saw the crimson began to trickle past the split in my skin. His eyes flickered for just a brief second and I placed my wrist to his mouth. It took a moment for the first few drops of blood to settle on his tongue, but once they did his hands flew up to wrap around my wrist and he began to drink. I smiled then because I knew that I had become once again, just like I have always been .. I had become my brother's keeper. 


End file.
